Another Love Hate Relationship
by Brandy Kay
Summary: Well, you all know about InuYasha and Kagome's little romantic thing. InuYasha doesn't know much about love. Believe me. It shows.
1. Moody

Disclaimer- None of these characters are my original ones! All of them are from InuYasha!

A/N- This is my first Fan-Fic so don't be too upset if the story doesn't exactly turn-out like the best in the world! Please R+R!

InuYasha was sitting in a tree thinking about Kikyo (...what's new...). _I wonder what she's doing now... _he said with a sigh.

Miroku and Sango walked down by the river (and the tree) and saw Inu sitting in a tree. _Must be thinking about Kikyo... _they practically sent to each other through brain waves. "Hey, InuYasha." said Sango, breaking Inu out of his thoughts.

InuYasha just looked back up into the horizon (probably disgusted with them for stopping his thoughts of his lover girl... I... I mean Kikyo). "What do you want? What're you guys up to anyways? I haven't seen ya all morning!"

"Nothing that would concern you!" Miroku set his staff up against the tree.

Sango just sighed at the two of them. "The monk is right. You would have no interest in what we were doing."

He just thought to himself, _Of course I have interest! That's why I asked, you morons! _InuYasha did not say anything else. He knew how ...physical... Sango could get when she was aggravated.

Kagome was lying on her back in the grass looking up at the sky. Suddenly... "Aaah!" Kirara pounced on her stomach. "Kirara!" _Oh! That must mean they're back!_ Kagome stood up and well enough, she saw Miroku and Sango staring at a tree, but InuYasha was nowhere in sight. (A/N- I want to add in that Kagome thought, "No InuYasha? This is going to be a great day!" However, since there's a little romantic thing going on between them, I won't ruin anything. Back to the story...). Kagome ran over to them.

"Hey, you guys! Where's InuYasha?" She asked them as Kirara pranced over to them a jumped back into Sango's arms.

InuYasha scoffed. "Why do you care?" he said as he jumped out of the tree.

Miroku was very displeased with InuYasha (Yeah... He's should talk...). "She was just wondering! Why do you always have to be so rude to people who only care for you."

InuYasha scoffed again. "Why do you always have to be so nosey? Go mind your own business!"

A/N- Well, that's enough for tonight! Sorry for the cliffie (cliffhanger) but you'll see some good action in the next chapter! Please R+R! Thanks!


	2. Stingy

_Disclaimer: In first chapter_

_**Chapter Two**_

Kagome giggled. "Are you two at it again?"

"We were never AT IT! Just mind you own business!" Too interested it insulting Kagome, Inu fell out of the tree.

Miroku just put his hand up to them and said to them in a peaceful manner, "Guys! Stop fighting. No reason to get stingy!"

Inu was over his drama limit today... "Stingy? Stingy! She's the one being stingy!"

"Ugh! So that's what you think of me? Stingy?" Kagome said in a smart-ass tone. "Well, you know what I think of you? SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" ...and she ran off as Inu went "bouldering" to the ground.

Kagome ran back to her original thinking spot by the river and started crying.

Sango walked over and sat down next to her as she set Kirara on the ground. "No need to make a fuss... you know how InuYasha is." She set her hand on Kagome's trying to comfort her.

"But why can't he just be nice for once in his life!" Kagome wiped her eyes. She took her backpack off and set it next to her. "I wasn't trying to mean! I mean, at least _Miroku_ tried to stand up for me!"

"Well," Sango explained, "InuYasha is a... a... a different type a person. He's nice, just... in his own little way."

_Hmm..._ thought Miroku, _they are going to the river. Could they be bathing? I should go get a front row seat! I... I mean... I should go and make sure they stay safe! _ He walked up to the tree by the river and hid behind it.

A/N: I know this is a mondo-short chappie but people were complaining that I hadn't started the next chappie so there ya go, peeps! Plz read + review! 


End file.
